The ABC's of NoCo
by XxCanadaxX
Summary: For each letter you write a little story. Yadda Yadda Yadda. Rated T for fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I saw a lot of people doing this, so I thought I would try it. Tell me what you think. I will upload a new chapter every day!

**A-Arguments**

Cody crossed his arms and turned his back to Noah, not speaking.

"Cody, are you still mad about this?" Noah asked, trying to be serious, but the corners of the mouth were turned up into a tiny smile.

Cody responded by flopping down on the bed and shoving his face into a pillow. The only sign that he was alive were his twitching fingers.

Noah sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry Cody, but it's true."

"No it's not!" Cody's muffled voice came out from the pillow. His light brown hair was ruffled, as if to show his mood.

"It kinda is." Noah put his hand on Cody's shoulder.

"I AM NOT THE GIRL!" He sat up quickly, banging his head on the headboard. "Ow..."

"Tell me one manly thing you do." Noah said.

"I drink alcohol." Cody said matter-of-factly

"Cody, the first time I gave you Vodka you said it burned your throat and spit it out."

"Well...I...uh..."

"It's okay to be the girl. All relationships need one, even gay ones."

Cody was still pouting, but he didn't look as mad.

"And to be honest, I'll glad your the girl in **_our_**relationship." He kissed him lightly on the nose.

Cody smiled a bit. "Okay...I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

Read and Review!

**Spoiler Alert for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows!**

**B-Books **

Noah was a bookworm. He read night and day and seemed to be on a new book every morning Cody saw him. Cody read, but not nearly as much as Noah did.

One day, Cody was surprised to hear and noise coming from the bed room. It sounded like...crying? Cody cracked open the door to see Noah with a book in his hands, red puffy eyes, and tears streaming down his face. Something was wrong. Noah never cried, even when he broke his ankle falling down the stairs to their dorm room. He had put on a brave face and calmly asked Cody to take him to the E.R. Cody walked in.

"Noah...?"

Noah slammed the book shut and looked up. "Hi." He said, trying quickly to wipe his face. "What's up?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just...reading."

"It's obviously more than reading." Cody said, throwing in an eye roll for effect.

Noah playfully threw the book at him. "Eye rolling is my thing!"

Cody sat down on the bed next to him. "What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"You're right. So lay it on me."

Noah smiled. "Well this author decided to kill all of my favorite characters."

Cody looked at Noah, puzzled. "So? It's a book."

Noah sighed. "I'd throw that book at you again if I hadn't already. You have no empathy."

"Towards fictional characters." Cody pointed out.

"'Towards fictional characters'" Noah mocked him. "Lupin, Fred Tonks..." He mumbled to himself.

"I have no idea who any of those people are but how about we go and get Chinese to make you feel better."

Noah smiled again. "You always know what to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**C-Cleaning**

Along with Cody and Noah's apartment(which they have had for over a year) came a walk in closet. Since neither boy had many clothes, they just threw their crap in it. One day, while Cody was rummaging around it, Noah spoke up.

"We really need to clean this thing."

Cody looked around at all the stuff, a broken keyboard, an old toaster, and a stack of books. "You're right. When do you wanna start?"

"Well now, obviously." He rolled his eyes.  
An hour later they were still going through it. In the back of the closet, Cody spotted some dress shoes.

'_I was going to do this at a store.'_ He thought. '_But now would be better than ever.'_

He showed them to Noah. "What are these?"

Noah looked up from some old records. "Oh, those? Just some shoes, I think there's a full tuxedo back there."

Cody threw the shoes at Noah. "Put them on."

Noah looked at Cody like he was crazy. "Um, excuse me?"

"You're excused. Now put them on."

Noah was about to fight Cody on it, but something told him Cody wouldn't back down. He grabbed the shoes and reluctantly put them on.

Soon, Noah was decked out in the entire Tuxedo, including a tie.

"Why are we even doing this?" He exclaimed.

"'Cause I wanna see what you're going to look like on our wedding day." and with that he walked off.

Noah sat there for a second, trying to comprehend what just happened. Them his eyes widened. "Did he just...did you just...CODY GET BACK HERE YOU SMOOTH SON OF A BITCH!" He ran after him, unable to hide his smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Pink Fire for reviewing! (I would PM you but you're a guest)**

**D-Drunk  
**

As soon as Cody walked into the apartment, he knew something was wrong. The T.V. was blaring Niki Minaj music videos, which featured twerking girls. Noah was on where to be seen. Cody picked up the remote and turned off the T.V. All of a sudden, a loud crashing noise came from the kitchen, followed by a shout.

"WHY DID YA TURN OF MY LADIES!" Noah screamed

Cody ran to the kitchen to find Noah, with a bottle of Vodka smashed on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked calmly.

"Well I was *hic* drinking some *hic* Vodka." Noah said angrily.

"Noah, are you okay?"

"I'm as okay, *hic* as you are *hic* gay." Noah slurred.

Cody rolled his eyes. "Noah, go to bed. I'll clean this up."

"NO!" Noah whined like a 5 year old.

"Noah, bed. NOW."

Noah shrunk back and stumbled to the bedroom.

Cody sighed and started cleaning up the shards of glass.

Noah woke up. "Uggggggggggg." He rolled off the bed and onto the floor.

"You awake?" Cody asked, annoyed.

"What...happened?"

"Well, you got drunk."

Noah was about to make a snarky remark when he clutched his stomach and ran to the bathroom.

Cody chuckled. "Maybe next time you'll think before you drink!" He called.


	5. Chapter 5

**E-Eggs**

Noah walked slowly up the stairs to the apartment. His watch read 7:15 AM. He had just finished the night shift and if he had to say 'Welcome to Wendys! How may I help you?' one more time, he was going to strangle someone. He opened the door and sighed with relief when he say the couch. Nap, sweet nap. Then he smelt it, something burning. Following the smell, a scream came from the kitchen.

"Seriously Cody?" He muttered. He ran into the kitchen and looked at the scene that was unfolding. Cody was desperately trying to put out a fire that had started on the stove.

"What the hell are you doing?" Noah said angrily.

Cody franticly put some water in a cup and poured it over the fire.

"Well, I trying to make you some eggs."

"Why would I want eggs?"

"'Cause you just finished the night shift and you might be hungry." Cody looked miserable.

Noah sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Why...Just...No." He walked out and promptly fell asleep on the couch.

Cody whimpered and cleaned up.

Noah woke up to the smell of waffles and bacon. He opened his eyes and saw Cody standing over him with a tray.

"Please, just don't try." Noah had bags underneath his eyes and his hair was ruffled.

"No, it's waffle house." Cody said cheerfully.

Noah smiled a bit. "We're going to get fat from all this this junk food."

"It's not my fault I can't cook."

"I agree with that."

"That it's not my fault?"

"No, that you can't cook." Noah threw a packet of syrup at Cody's face.


	6. Chapter 6

**F-Fears**

Noah was reading Moby Dick, when Cody walked in.

"What's your fear?"

"Oh, no 'Hello Noah!' or 'You're the best Noah!'? Just 'What's your fear'?" Noah didn't look up from his book.

"Sorry." Cody said sheepishly. "Hello Noah." He mumbled.

"And?" Noah raised an eyebrow.

Cody sighed. "You're the best Noah."

"Thank you. Now what was your question?"

"What are you scared of?"

Noah smirked. "That's easy. Nothing."

"Come on Noah! Everyone's scared of something."

"Not me." Noah turned the page.

Cody snatched the book out of his hand. "Tell me!"

Noah scowled. "Fine. I'm afraid of...um..spiders. There, I told you. Now gimme my book back."

"No! What are you really afraid of?"

"Nothing!"

Cody got an idea. "Okay then. Wanna go ziplining in Costa Rica?"

"Ummm, sure...?"

"Or get a dog?"

"Why not?"

"Or...um...Go to the dinosaur place a. Down town Disney."

"Why that?"

"They have this cool kitchen of fire."

Noah eyes widened a bit. "Fire?

"Yeah." Cody said slyly. "Fire."

"Okay then...C-Cool."

"HA! You're scared of fire!"

Noah regained his composure. "No I'm not!"

"Just admit it!"

"Fine. So what if I am?"

"Nothing. I just think it's funny."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Shut up!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" Cody made weird motions with his hands. "Fire!"

Noah groaned. "You're going to make my life a living hell, aren't you?"

"Literally!" Cody laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**G-Gay**

Noah wasn't really sure of his sexuality when he same on the show. Most people thought he was either asexual('Cause of his snarky attitude) or homosexual('Cause of his voice). But when he called Lindsay "Honey" at the Playa de Losers, everyone freaked out. He Probably had more fans than everyone combined(And he was only in three episodes!). What really had annoyed him was everyone shipping "NoCo". When he finally decided who he was and came out to his parents, they couldn't care less. His eight siblings did though. His older brother actually said to his sister, "You owe me five bucks!".

Cody was sure he was straight until Noah came along, everyone knew Noah was gay, but Cody was Gwensexual. At least he thought. Sierra had convinced him otherwise in season 3. There was some close calls, like the cameras catching Noah with his head in Cody's lap but they decided to keep it a secret.

When Cody came out, his parents were disappointed but they didn't disown him or anything drastic. So from then on, he and Noah lived happily.


	8. EXTRA LITTLE MINI STORY!

**SPOILER ALERT: DIVERGENT SPOILERS**

This is based off of my own reaction(which happened like 3 minutes ago). I was like, that's what Noah would do if he read this! So yeah... I got bored. This is not part of the alphabet! Just a little extra tidbit.

Cody was washing dishes while Noah was reading a book. Cody didn't know what book it was, divercant or something like that. It was a decent sized book, and Noah was very into it. All of a sudden, Noah threw the book down and started breathing heavily.

**NOAH POV**

I was in the middle of a good book when something unexpected happened, in the book, not in life smart stuff. EDWARD HAD HIS EYE STABBED OUT. WHAT THE FUCK VERONICA ROTH? At first I felt sad, then my chest tightened up and my ears started ringing. I don't know why, but I was PISSED. I threw the book down and started taking deep breaths. My ears were still ringing and my heart was pounding. Why Peter? Just why? I am starting to hate Peter with a passion. I mean, I don't know if he did it, but it's pretty obvious. Why am I even freaking out this much over a book?

"You okay?" Cody asked.

I was pacing. "Yes I'm fine." I say sarcasticly. "OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY, IDIOT!"

Cody shrunk back. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing, just a character got stabbed with a BUTTER KNIFE!"

"Please tell me more." Cody said, sarcastic.

"Don't patronize me." I hiss.

I finally calm down and keep reading.

Cody rolls his eyes and goes back to washing dishes.

Yeah, I was Noah, my dad was Cody. He was like "Wow I totally care." and I'm just like. "SHUT UP NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME! *dramatic door slam*


	9. Chapter 8

**This is based loosely off another NoCo Drabble I read?**

**H-Hands  
**

Noah wasn't a very touchy feely person, but Cody was. Noah also had a strict rule about PDA. There was none. When they were at home, Cody could snuggle, or try to get kisses. But in public, they were just twoguys hanging out.

One cold day Noah and Cody were walking around when Cody stopped.

"Noah, can we please hold hands?" He said.

Noah shushed him and looked around. "No. You know how I feel about that stuff."

"But Nooooooaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Cody whined.

Noah glared at him. "No."

Cody huffed and grabbed Noah's hand.

Noah didn't want to pull away and cause a scene, so he sighed and kept walking. Cody's hads were surprisingly soft and smooth. Noah was surprised he hadn't noticed that before.

"What do you do, put lotion on every day? You're hands are soft." Noah asked, still kind of angry.

"No and maybe if you held my hand more often, you'd know that." Cody shot back.

Noah sighed kept continued walking. When they go track to their apartment Cody braced himself for the argument that was about to happen.

Noah turned around. "Cody..."

"Noah I'm sorry! I just...and...everybody was..."

"Cody, it's okay." He took a deep breath. "I guess, it's okay...sometimes."

Cody inwardly grinned, not knowing that Noah had secretly enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry this is short!**

**I-Ironic**

Ironic was one of Cody's new favorite words, his new least favorite word was mainstream.

It all started when he got those glasses.

"You don't even need glasses!" Noah protested.

"So? They look cool."

Noah just huffed and continued reading his book.

Then came the music.

"Have you heard this song?" Cody asked.

Noah shook his head.

"I guess I should have known that. You're to mainstream."

Noah glared at him. "Since when did you refer to me as mainstream?"

"It's okay to be mainstream. You just are into the trends, not really your own style."

Noah sighed and stuck his nose back into the book he was reading.

And then the coffee shops and saying ironic all the time. Noah got sick of it quickly.

"Cody you are not a hipster!"

"Yes I am!"

"I started dating you for you! Not this big glasses wearing, coffee drinking, indie music liking hipster!" Noah spat.

Cody sighed and nodded. "I guess your right...kind of."

Cody kept his glasses, but he laid off the coffee and indie rock, and decided to be who Noah liked best, himself.


	11. Announcement

**I'm in some hot water, so I won't be posting as much. I will as much as I can though(If my parents don't kill me first)**


	12. BONUS STORY

**I got bored...**

I took a deep breath.

_'You can do this. They're just Methodist, not Catholic or anything.'_

_'But the Methodist church is a throwback of the Catholic church.' _A voice in my head reminds me.

_'Shut up!"_ I reply to myself

I walk to the living room, where my dad and twin brothers were watching Baseball. My mom was reading a book. I smiled softly when I saw that, I knew I got my intelligence from my mother.

"Mom, Dad..."

"Yes?" My mom looked up from her book, while my dad's eyes were glued to the T.V.

"I'm g-"

"GO GO GO!" My father and siblings shouted at the television.

My mom sighed and turned off the T.V. with the remote.

"Hey!" Darwin, my brother, complained.

"Be quiet, Josh."

"I'm DARWIN!"

"You two shouldn't wear the same outfit."

"Whatever." Darwin huffed.

"Guys, I need to say something."

"Why should I care?" Snorted Josh. "Just 'cause you're younger doesn't mean I have to spoil you."

"Well I'm taller Mini-me." Noah shot back.

"Just tell us." His dad said.

"I'm gay."

I wait for their reaction.

Josh walk to the bottom of the stairs.

"HEY DAVID, NATHAN, AND CHARLIE!"

"WHAT?"

"YEAH?"

"WHAT IS IT?"

"YOU OWE DARWIN, STEVE, CONNOR, AND ME 10 BUCKS!"

"WHICH BET IS THIS?" Nathan asked.

"THE ONE ABOUT NOAH!"

"OMG HE DID IT?" David shouted.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" Steve taunted.

"Wait you guys placed bets on my sexuality?" I'm seething with anger.

"Well duh." Josh responded.

"Guess who just got 10 bucks?" Connor ran down the stairs and stopped in front of Noah. He gave him a noogie.

"When are we gonna me your boyfriend?"

I look at my parents, they were the ones I care about the most.

"I'm not proud." My dad started. "But if that's who you are, then that's that."

I look at my mom.

"You're my son no matter what." I hugged both of them.

"Thanks for understanding." I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulder.


	13. I'm weird at one in the morning

**I just found this. Apparently I wrote it at one in the morning. I still have no ****memory of writing this, but I thought you guys would get a kick out of it.**

Wait 'til you're announced

Cody was trying to go outside. "No." Noah said. "Wait 'til you're announced."  
We've not yet lost all our graces

Noah ran around, looking for something. "I've lost all our graces!"

"No." Cody said. "We've not yet lost _all _our graces" He pointed to a grace. "See?"  
The hounds will stay in chains

Cody tried to let Noah's golden lab out of it's chains. "No." Noah said. "The hounds will stay in chains."  
Look upon your greatness

Noah and Cody stood, looking great. "Look upon us!" Cody shouted  
That you'll send the call out  
Cody grabbed his phone and called a bunch of people.

"What are you doing?" Noah asked.

"I'm sending the call out." Cody stated.

Call all the ladies out

Noah called out Izzy and all the other females on Total Drama.  
They're in their finery

They were all wearing pretty dresses  
A hundred jewels on throats

They had a bunch of jewels on their throats.  
A hundred jewels between teeth

They also had a bunch of Jewels between their teeth.  
Now bring my boys in

"COME IN BOYS!" Noah called.  
Their skin in craters like the moon

All the boys had skin in craters like the moon  
The moon we love like a brother, while he glows through the room

"I love you like a brother, moon." Cody said, while the moon glowed through the room.

Dancin' around the lies we tell

Noah and Cody danced around a bunch of lies  
Dancin' around big eyes as well

Noah and Cody danced around big eyes  
Even the comatose they don't dance and tell

We live in cities you'll never see on screen

Noah was talking to someone. "We live in Tallahassee."

"I've never seen that on screen." The person said.  
Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things

Cody wasn't looking very pretty, but he was running things very well.  
Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams

Noah was living in a broken palace he had seen in his dreams.  
And you know, we're on each other's team  
Everyone knows Cody and Noah are on each others team.

I'm kind of over getting told to throw my hands up in the air, so there

"Throw your hands up in the air." Cody said.

"No. I'm over that." Noah said  
So all the cups got broke shards beneath our feet but it wasn't my fault

Noah broke a cup and stepped on it. "OWWWWW! I didn't do it!"  
And everyone's competing for a love they won't receive

Lindsay and Beth were in a fist fight over Noah.

"Lol, I don't love either of them." He snickered.  
'Cause what this palace wants is release

__


End file.
